Say Cheese and Die — Again!
' Say Cheese and Die — Again!' was the forty-fourth book in the Goosebumps book series. It was preceded by The Beast from the East and followed by Ghost Camp. It is released in June 1996, 115 pages long and is also a sequel to the fourth Goosebumps book, Say Cheese and Die! Plot The book starts with Greg in his English class being called upon by Mr. Saur, his English teacher, to report about what he did last summer. Greg describes Mr. Saur as a strict teacher who never laughs and is therefore, referred to as "Sourball" by Greg and his friends. Greg narrates what happened to him last summer with the evil camera, which then results in him being given an "F" on his assignment. Greg insists to his teacher that it is true. Mr. Saur challenges Greg to prove his story by showing him the evil camera. Greg is desperate to visit his cousins in the summer and in order to do so, he must improve his grades in English. Greg then plans to revisit the Coffman House to retrieve the camera. He discusses this over lunch with his friends, Bird, Michael and Shari, who are aghast at his decision and try to discourage him, as the camera had done so many evil things to them last summer. But when Greg's English classmates, Donny and Brian, mock him in public by pretending to take photographs with their hands and quipping "Say Cheese and Die!", Greg becomes all the more determined to find the camera and prove his story true. Later that night, Greg visits the Coffman House, only to discover upon his arrival that the place has been purchased by a new owner, who has had the house cleared out. While Greg is searching for the camera in the debris, a boy named Jon catches him, taking him for a thief. He soon realizes that this is not the case. Greg learns that Jon is the son of the new owner of the Coffman house. Greg finally finds the camera under a raccoon's dead body, and Jon becomes curious as to why Greg is so interested in it. Greg says that he must show it to his English class. Jon however, becomes interested in keeping the camera, arguing that it is technically his since it was originally in his new house. While fighting for the camera, Greg accidently snaps Jon's picture. The photograph then shows a long carpenter nail through Jon's foot. Jon thinks that the camera is a joke and Greg asks if he can borrow it for a while. Jon then runs off to find his father. However, he steps on a carpenter nail, as predicted in the photograph. Jon then is rushed to the hospital. The next day, Greg goes to school and is caught by Shari on the way. Greg tries to hide the camera from Shari unsuccessfully. They have an argument about Greg bringing the camera to school. This results in Greg accidentally snapping a picture of Shari, while they fight for the camera. The picture then develops and appears to be a negative, leading the two to believe that the camera is broken. Shari then grabs the camera and takes a picture of Greg, which then develops into a picture of Greg appearing to look like an obese person. Greg then goes to English class, excited to show Mr. Saur his camera as proof for his assignment. He is welcomed by Mr. Saur's substitute, which makes him upset. He then decides to put the camera in his locker; however, he is caught by Donny and Brian after exiting the classroom. They torment him with the camera; however, are stopped by the principal. The next morning, Greg wakes up to find himself fatter in his pajamas. His mother disagrees, saying that his pajamas are always too tight for him. Greg finds out in school that Shari has lost weight. Over the following days, Shari loses more weight while Greg gains more. Mr. Saur arrives the following day and Greg shows him the camera which he ignores. He then makes his final decision, which is to give Greg a failing mark. Greg's parents insist that his weight gain is the result of some allergic reaction to something he ate. Shari and Greg, desperate for a solution, realize that if they make Greg's photo negative, there might be a chance of returning to their normal bodies. They rush to a photo shop where Greg's brother Terry works. They find him and plead with him to reverse their pictures. Greg offers him all of his allowance, which his brother accepts. Greg's brother then reverses the pictures and the following day, Greg and Shari return to their normal bodies. Against Shari's advice, Greg brings the camera to school and again insists to Mr. Saur to give him a passing mark for his assignment, offering to demonstrate the camera's powers. Mr. Saur takes the camera and insists on taking a picture of Greg with his entire class. He then snaps the photo. It is unknown what happens to Greg and the rest of the class at the end of the book. File:Saycheeseanddieagain 1.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 2.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 3.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 4.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 5.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 6.jpg Trivia *Unlike the previous book, Say Cheese and Die!, which was told in the third person narrative, Say Cheese and Die - Again! is told from Greg's POV. *We never learn what happened to the two bullies Joey and Mickey, who found the camera and used it at the end of the previous book, although we must assume it had been something nasty, and the camera was obviously left at the Coffman House. *Although Greg's age is not given in the previous book, in the sequel he indirectly reveals he is 13 years old by mentioning that his big brother Terry, although 17, looks like him, only four years older. Television Adaptation There are some differences between the book Say Cheese and Die - Again! and the television adaptation (Spoiler Alert) - *As in the television adaptation of Say Cheese and Die!, the camera is initially located in the basement of an abandoned factory building, as opposed to a haunted house. When Greg goes back to retrieve the camera, he finds that the building has been razed, except for the basement level where he finds the camera hidden away. *Although they were in both the original book Say Cheese and Die! and its television adaptation, Bird and Mr. Banks do not appear in the television version of Say Cheese and Die - Again! as they did in the book. *Jon is re-written as a young adult security guard, who tries to confiscate the camera from Greg, only to end up as the camera's next victim when Greg accidentally snaps his picture (although he merely takes a nasty fall, as opposed to having his foot pierced by a nail). *In the television adaptation of Say Cheese and Die!, Spidey survives, unlike the original book. However, his fate is unknown in the television version of Say Cheese and Die - Again! (Although he does appear in footage shot from the earlier episode, as Greg is recounting his adventure to Mr. Saur.) *The ending of the television episode is different. Instead of taking a picture of the entire class, teacher, Mr. Saur takes a picture of himself — which depicts him completely bald. He is impressed at the use of what he believes to be a trick photograph, until he reaches up and finds he really is losing his hair while the class laughs. Television Episode Trivia *This television episode was released on DVD along with Say Cheese and Die! *While this is the sequel to Say Cheese and Die!, the actors and actresses are different from the ones who played the characters from the previous episode. For example, Greg is now played by Patrick Thomas. *The picture that was taken that made Shari disappear is seen with her initially in it, and then her image fading away, unlike the first television episode, which only pictured the tree she was standing under. *In the television episode, the climax takes place for one day, as opposed to the book, where the climax takes place in a matter of at least a week. *In the television episode, Greg is more fat when he wakes up than when he does in the book, but does not gain nearly as much as in the book. He also doesn't play baseball in the television episode. Category:Goosebumps Category:Say Cheese and Die Books Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Schools Category:Sequels Category:Bullies Category:Fall Category:Series 1